I'll always be there for you no matter the cost
by BlackLabradorGirl
Summary: Lara seems like your normal everyday girl. Most of her Fellow students seem to like her. She's Smart, kind and Helpful but with a thirst for trouble, mischief and adventure. But few people know the full story. Her parents are dead and the only family she has either don't know she's alive or in the case of the one family meber she cares about doesn't know she exsist, for now...
1. Going to Hogwarts

I was stood in Diagon alley. I was going by the name Lara Valencia. I had been informed by Dumbledore it would be my first year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore got me some money as I couldn't go to my own bank without giving myself away. I then headed to Olivanders to get my first wand. I tried a few out with no luck and the pile of wands was getting bigger

"Hmm tricky one aren't you Miss Valencia" Olivander muttered "Try this one Holly and phoenix tail feather 11 inches" A flick of the wand assured Olivander it was the wand for me and I set off to get my robes. I had them fitted I then headed to get all my other things. I already had an owl I named Lily. I walked around the shops spending most of my time in the apothecary and the book shop and quality quidditch supplies. I went somewhere I wouldn't be seen by anyone, changed into a black Labrador and headed to privet drive, hidden in the bushes, I was watching Harry getting tormented by Dudley yet again, I wanted to do something but I knew it would just cause more trouble for Harry and freak Patunia and Vernon out so I stayed watching over him until it got Dark. I then headed to Grimmund place. It used to be the base for the order of the Phoenix before Voldermort was defeated, Now it was abandoned other than Kreacher, oh and the painting of Walburga Black if you counted her which I didn't. I made myself some tea changed into some block joggers and a marauder shirt

(enter picture) and headed to bed in one of the rooms. I had been living here since I was 4 and pretty much been looking after myself well except for a few years. Severus Snape often Comes down him and the other teachers except the defence against the Dark arts teachers who never last long. I didn't mind living alone, maybe it was because I was used to it by now. I woke early the next morning and changed ( cgi/set?id=46629709) I grabbed some breakfast, argued with Walburga, I headed into London and walked around. I was looking in all the shops, When I finished looking around I grabbed a bite to eat at a café then headed to Privet drive, like last time I changed into a dog and hid in the bushes and watched Dudley torment Harry. When I went back to Grimmund Place which I will call home I was greeted with verbal abuse from Walburga's painting again, I just pulled the cord closing the curtains and made myself something to eat. The next few days went by pretty much the same.

I woke one morning and got all my things ready, I made sure Lily my owl was in her cage, got some breakfast I then went to get changed. (

cgi/set?id=46630576) and headed off to Kings Cross station. I headed to the barrier, where a red haired woman was arguing with what looked like twin boys. I walked straight through the barrier and found a compartment. I sat by the window. I had closed my eyes when the compartment door opened.

"Mind if we sit here?" a red haired boy asked

"Not at all" I smiled and the boy and the girl with him sat down

"Hi I'm Penelope Clearwater" The girl smiled

"I'm Percy, Percy Weasley" the boy said holding out his hand

"Lara, Lara Valencia" I said shaking his hand.

"So are you a first year Lara?" Penelope asked

"Yes"

"So what house do you want to be in?" Percy asked

"Gryffindor, just like my parents" I smiled

"Oh wait didn't you pass us earlier?" Percy asked

"Oh yes you were with the women yelling at the young twin boys" I smiled

"Yes my brothers Fred and George, I didn't see your parents with you" Percy said

"You wouldn't their dead" I replied

"Oh I'm sorry when did they die? If you don't mind talking about it" Penelope asked

"I was 4 when they died" I said simply

We sat talking the rest of the journey and we got along really well. Eventually Percy and Penelope, who were already in their school robes, said I should get changed so I headed to the bathroom, changed into my robes and headed back to Percy and Penelope. The train stopped and we got off. I headed over to Hagrid and went with the first years in the boats. When we got there McGonagall told us what would happen then led us in. I stood there while everyone was sorted, why did I have to go by a last name that started with one of the last letters.

"Valencia, Lara" McGonagall yelled I walked up and sat on the stool the hat placed on my head

"Ahh you are not who you claim to be are you?"

"No so shh" I hissed

"Indeed you are very wise, very protective and brave, you like to do the right thing like your mum but you also have a love of trouble like your dad, you are friendly and you're also ambitious, hmmm difficult" The hat mumbled

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat yelled I smiled and sat by Percy.

"Welcome to Gryffindor" Percy smiled and I laughed

"Thanks Percy" I chuckled. We listened to Dumbledore and then tucked into the feast. When it was over, we headed to the common room I made my way to the dormitories when McGonagall came into my dorm.

"I remember when Lily was her she had the same bed you did" McGonagall said and I smiled

"Really?" I asked and she nodded "I still feel weird going by Valencia"

"I know but it's only until it's safe for you both" McGonagall told me

"I know your right Professor don't worry I'll be fine" I said and sat on the bed, She nodded and left. I laid down on the bed, this was the same bed as my mum, It was a strange feeling I felt so close to her but so far away, in a different time mum would of be occupying the same space I was now. I know I was only four when she and dad died but I remember them still, I remember how they laughed with my uncles I remember how happy they us to be. I wished I could go back to those times. I fell asleep dreaming of those days.

_AN... I would like to say I don't own any characters you recognise from the Harry Potter Series and I would like to thank J.K. Rowling for her stories and her characters as she's awesome_


	2. Boxing day invite

I awoke the next day and got showered dried and dress into my school uniform. I brushed through my fiery red hair. I looked in the mirror I took out some foundation and put it on to hide the scar over my right eye, I Headed to the great hall and had some breakfast I saw Severus at the staff table I smiled at him and he nodded. Percy came down and sat next to me.

"Morning Lara so how did you sleep?" Percy asked

"Fine according to McGonagall I have the same bed my mum did" I said

"I don't really know what to say to that" Percy said and I smiled

"Don't worry about it" I smiled

"Do you have any siblings?" Percy asked

"That's…well I'd rather not talk about it" I said.

"Ok then" Percy said.  
"Thanks Percy so how many Brothers and Sisters do you have?" I asked as I did two red haired boys sat beside us, both with blue eyes, one of them sat next to me he was quite short and stocky but muscled. The other one had his long hair in a ponytail and sat next to the other

"Hey little brother" The one next to me grinned

"Speak of the Devils" Percy said and I chuckled

"Who's this lovely young lady?" the one with the ponytail asked

"She finds Percy funny a rare trait" The one next to me joked and I chuckled again, he smiled at me

"This is Lara Valencia she's a first year I met on the train, Lara these are my two older Brothers Bill and Charlie" Percy smiled gesturing first to the boy with the ponytail and then the boy next to me.

"Nice to meet you I'm in my 7th and last year at Hogwarts" Bill smiled

"I'm in my 5th year at Hogwarts and the Seeker for Gryffindor" Charlie said

"Cool" I smiled

"Oh and in answer to your question Lara there are these two, my three younger brothers, the twins Fred and George and then Ron and the youngest our little sister Ginny" Percy told me

"It must be good to have a large family like that" I smiled the only family I had didn't know I existed.

"What about you? What's your family like?" Charlie asked

"My parents died when I was four I don't want to talk about the rest of my family and I live on my own" I told him

"Sorry to hear that" Bill said

"Sorry I brought it up" Charlie added

"Don't worry about it guys" I smiled I looked at my time table I had Charms with Flitwick and the Hufflepuffs

"We should all start heading to class" Percy said

"Yeah we should, Hey Lara come sit with us during dinner ok" Bill smiled  
"In fact we're not asking you are sitting with us at dinner and if you don't we'll come over to you" Charlie said and I laughed

"Don't worry I'll be sitting with you" I chuckled and headed off to class. I impressed Flitwick with my knowledge and gained Gryffindor house 20 points. Soon Dinner Came I sat with Bill, Charlie and Percy. We were all talking for a while about random stuff

"So what do you have next?" Percy asked

"Potions with professor Snape" I smiled

"That's bad" Charlie said

"The only bad thing about it is the Slytherin students I share the lesson with" I said

"And the fact it's Snape" Bill grinned I became Serious

"Snape isn't that bad you just need to know how to deal with him" I smiled soon it was time for lesson I got plenty of points for getting questions right and producing a perfect potion. I later told Charlie, Bill and Percy much to their shock.

Soon Christmas was coming up. I was with Bill, Charlie and Percy by the fire I sat on the sofa between Bill and Charlie, while Percy was in the armchair

"You live alone don't you?" Percy said to me

Yeah why?" I asked

"Well we wrote to mum telling her all about our awesome new friend and she wants to meet you and invited you to have Christmas dinner with us" Bill said

"Really I'd love to thanks oh wait I normally have christmas dinner with someone" I said

"Bring them along" Charlie suggested

"I Dunno he isn't exactly a social person, I have an Idea, rather than Christmas day can we make it Boxing day instead?" I asked

"I'll write and ask" Charlie said he went and got some parchment, quill and pen. He wrote a letter to his mum and sent it off. The rest of the night we just sat talking about random things, until we decided to go to bed.

I went downstairs the next day to find Bill, Charlie and Percy in the common room waiting for me.

"Good morning Weasleys" I grinned

"Moring Lara" They smiled

"We got a reply" Bill smiled

"Yeah" I said in a way that said go on then

"Mum said we can do Boxing Day instead" Charlie told me

"Great well I have things to do so I will see you boys later" I said and left. I made my way down to the dungeons and knocked on Snape's office door.

"Come in" He called

"Hi" I smiled as I went in

"Oh Hello Lara" Snape smiled

"Hello Professor" I smiled

"There are no other students about so I don't mind you talking to me like you would out of school" Severus smiled

"Oh ok then Sev, I came to tell you that I was invited to Christmas dinner with the Weasleys however I told them I was having Christmas dinner with someone else and asked them if I could go boxing day and they agreed, is it ok that I go for boxing day?" I asked

"You could have gone for Christmas if you wanted" Severus said

"I always have Christmas dinner with you" I smiled and he smiled back

"Ok then" Severus said

"I best be off" I smiled and left.

Soon the holidays came and I was wearing:

I sat with the Bill and Charlie in a compartment, Percy was sharing a compartment with Penelope and their friends. I thought about the holidays and sighed.

"What's wrong Lara?" Charlie asked he always seemed to know how I was feeling.

"Just thinking it's going to be fairly dull over the holidays for me" I muttered,

"Not boxing day you get to meet the rest of the family" Charlie grinned

"Yeah I still can't believe it's the only year I get to spend at Hogwarts with Bill though" I said

"I know it hardly seems fair" Bill smirked and we all laughed

"I really can't wait for boxing day it's going to be the best one I have ever had" I beamed

"Even if you get pranked?" Bill asked

"Why what are you planning?" I asked

"Not us the Twins" Charlie said laughing

"Oh right, they'll be lucky to get one over on me" I smirked

"Should we be worried?" Bill asked and we all laughed.

I couldn't wait for boxing day and I certainly couldn't wait to meet the twins and tell them of the marauders and pranks my mum did. Only a few more days until the holidays.

_AN thanks for reading i'll update as often as I can, if you have any ideas for love intrest for Lara, let me know as I haven't yet decided on her love intrest ~BlackLabrador_


	3. Christmas and Boxing day

_AN... there was a problem with the outfits _

_The marauder T-shirt (sorry I forgot to put it in): tumblr_ _

(I also meant black Jogger bottoms not block joggers)

_Outfit 1 (when Lara goes around london): laras_outfit_london/set?id=46629709#stream_box_

_Outfit 2 (on train to Hogwarts):_ cgi/set?id=46630576

I woke up on christmas day, I smiled, got up, showered and changed into: cgi/set?id=58976439

I smiled as I looked into the mirror, I heard a knock at the door the portrait of walburga black started screaching and shouting, I made my way downstairs as I past the still screaming portrait of Wlaburga I stopped.

"Will you give it a break for one day it's christmas for crying out loud!" I yelled the Walburga portriat glared at me but went quite then nodded "Thank you"

I then went to the door and opened it. It was Severus, he looked at me and smiled

"You look beautiful, Just like your mother"Snape said looking happy but also slightly mad

"Thank you Sev I just wish mum and dad could be here to see the man you've become" I said sad. we went and sat down talking for ages while I kept checking on the dinner I was cooking. I finished making dinner, Severus sat at the table and I loaded it with the food.

"Hey Kreacher joins us it's christmas after all" I smiled Kreacher nodded and joined us the three of us sat eating, but we didn't really talk christmas was about family and friends me and Severus had no family well I did but not that knew about it. So at christmas all we could think about was the family we lost or in Severus' case a lost unrequited love who had also been his best friend. It was a sad way to spend christmas but it was how we were. I wanted to send a present to Harry but he wouldn't get it or it woulkd freak Patunia out.

Soon christmas was over and quite frankly me and Severus were both sort of glad, It always brought memories of the things we lost and it was too much to bear. I said good bye and went to bed.

_**Dream**_

_**I was three, Harry was only a few months old, it was his first christmas, mum was in the kitchen cooking dinner. I was watching dad play peek a boo with Harry who was giggling and smiling, i loved seeing Harry smile. there came a knock at the door. **_

_**"That'll be Sirius, Remus and Peter, can you get the door while i'm cooking James" Mum called **_

_**"I'll get it!" I squealed jumping up I adored Remus and Sirius, not so much Peter I didn't like him. **_

_**"Ok Sweetie" mum called dad was still playing with Harry I ran to the door and opened it. **_

_**"Hey uncle Moony, Uncle Padfoot, Wormtail" I smiled **_

_**"Oh no not you.." Moony said with mock worry**_

_**"I wouldn't, I might just have to prank you" I smirked **_

_**"That's or mini Marauder" Sirius smiled picking me up**_

_**After a while mum finished cooking, we all sat eating, Joking and laughing. Soon they left and mum was putting harry in bed. **_

_**"I can't get harry to sleep" mum sighed to dad **_

_**"I'll try to get him to sleep" I said and ran off upstairs, I sang Harry a song and soon he was fast asleep, I headed back downstairs to mun and dad "Done, I'm going to bed, night mum, night dad" **_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, I noticed my pillow and face was wet, I had been crying in my sleep sad from the dream, I then remembered that it was Boxing day I was meant to be meeting the Weasley's, I took a moment to clam myself down as I missed christmas with my parents, once calm I got up and changed into: cgi/set?id=58982231

I then went to the fire place, I threw some flu powder into the fire and stepped in.

"The burrow" I said and I felt a weird sensation and I was on my way, then I stepped out, I couldn't see any one "Bill! Charlie! Percy!"

"LARA" Bill and Charlie cheered running into the room and tacking me in hugs, Charlie spinning me as he hugged we.

"Hey guys" I giggled

"Hey Lara" Percy smiled

"Hey Percy" I smiled

"Come meet the rest of the family!" Charlie grinned going to step through

"Wait" I spotting the bucket above the door. I preformed a spell to make it hover down so I could get it. "Let me geuss the twins"

"yes" Bill, Charlie and Percy chuckled and we headed in, I carried the bucket in.

"That's Ron and those are the twins Fred and George they start hogwarts next year" Bill smiled I went over to the twins

"Hey your the pranksters right?" I asked putting the bucket in front of them they nodded "Little tip you can't prank a prankster"

All they tried to prank me, Ginny was fairly quite, dinner was great and I had lots off fun today, It was funny having the twins try to prank me and fail and soon the day had finished and I headed back to Grimmund place

**Charlie's POV**

When the day ended, Lara left, we had fun all day and she was the only person we knew who couldn't be pranked by Fred and George. When she left mum sighed

"I'm glad she didn't mind the twins pranks" Mum said

"Failed pranks" Bill chuckled

"Lara is so cool and imposible to prank she told us her dad was a marauder, the biggest pransters in all of Hogwarts history" One of the twins said

"George is right they are the kings of pranks" Fred added

"And if they were the kings of pranks it's no wonder that she's..." George started

"The Prankster Princess" Fred added

"She's..." George continued then looked at Fred

"AWESOME" Fred and George cheered and ran off. All of us chuckled

"and in answer to your question at the end of the yes I think we should be worried" I added and Bill laughed


End file.
